wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
WildStarWiki:DNP policy
DNP stands for Do Not Post. Things on this list should not be posted anywhere on WildStar Wiki. Some of them are specifically banned and will get you banned if you persist in posting them. Copyrighted content Copyrighted content (from NCSOFT, Carbine or another source) which is in blatant violation of fair use is not permitted to be posted. See the copyright policy for more information. Exploits Posting of info or links to any kind of exploits (or any other way of breaking Carbine's or NCSOFT's Terms of Use or EULA) will be deleted and will result in a ban. It is suggested, therefore, that you do not do so. Data-mined content Data-mined content is content produced by using tools, or mechanical or automatic means from an obfuscated or closed source, including content which is not accessible in normal game play in the official unmodified client, or not accessible using official tools Carbine may provide, such as Houston. Data mining is prevalent in the WildStar community even among reputable official fan sites, usually for data about items and similar information. Therefore, for the purposes of this policy, publication of data-mined content on WildStar Wiki is controlled as defined below. Unreleased content :See also: WildStarWiki:Images policy Any content, or links to content, not officially released to the public by Carbine from any source, including "data-mined" content from the client or archive files not accessible in normal game play. While a model viewer image of live or PTR content are permissible, true in-game screenshots are preferred and will always be given preference over model viewer content. Content arrived at by an exploit is not allowed to be posted on WildStar Wiki. Any unreleased content that is permitted should be kept separate from factual current content within articles, in its own clearly marked sections or with clear labels. Only articles about announced subjects are permitted. On pages where topics center around information released in-game or in game data files, only information pertaining to live or public test clients are permitted. Certain pieces of unannounced content may be exempt from this for reasons of extreme notoriety and importance, which will be up to an administrator's judgment. Note that Carbine and NCSOFT have final say on what content can be shown. Content from clients which are under a non-disclosure agreement is considered to be unannounced, until the agreement is lifted. Speculation Unsourced speculation (that is, speculation without factual sources) is not permitted in main namespace articles on the wiki, and all speculation should be kept separate from factual content within articles, usually in a separate clearly marked section. This is discussed in detail in Wiki lore policy. Inaccuracy or opinions about announced content are best kept off-wiki (see External links policy), and any unannounced content that violates policy on this wiki, are also not permitted to be linked. However, WildStar Wiki is a neutral reference, and reasonably sourced popular speculation is permitted and encouraged, so long as wiki policy and guidelines are followed correctly. Procedural content Information which is very difficult to maintain, such as specific item drop rates, should be left to off-wiki item or other database sites, and not in main namespace articles on the wiki. Notes, factual statements, referenced content, general game-theory, or discussion are of course in encouraged. Notes may always be left in note sections on almost any page, especially those marked correctly patch numbers, dates or otherwise.